Life Like That
by Rikurune
Summary: Naruto's longlost, lovesick sister finally gathers to courage to try to reunite with him. Where has she been all this time? Why, in the Sand Village with Gaara of course. suck at summaries


Chapter 1- I'm not a coward:

Arrival of Kitato Uzumaki

In Sunakagure…

A young girl, dressed in the typical shinobi wear, with fox ears stood in front of her colleagues angrily, hands on her hips.

"I will go to Konohagakure! And I will join the other Uzumaki's!" she shouted angrily.

A second girl, with spiky blonde hair looked up at her from her spot on the couch, with narrowed eyes.

"You could never join them. And I'll give you five reasons why." The blonde smirked.

The first girl's anger dropped some, and she blinked, "Wh-what are they, Temari-chan?"

"1. You're a Sand Nin. Switching sides is considered treason."

She bit her lip nervously.

"2. You're one of the few top-notch Medic Nins we have. Your leaving would be disastrous."

She looked down at her feet, feeling guilty.

"3. You're half fox demon. Konoha has bad experience with fox demons."

Her ears began to twitch nervously.

"4. There is only one known Uzumaki left. And he's not exactly the pick of the litter."

She blinked, confused slightly.

"And 5. You're a coward. You'd be too scared to leave your home, here in Suna."

She blinked again, and then glared.

"I'M NOT A COWARD!!!!" She yelled furiously.

"Oi. Kitato. Be quiet," a cold voice told her suddenly.

Kitato nervously looked towards the source of the voice.

Which was a blood-red-haired Sand Nin. His eyes the color and as cold as ice,

Kitato instantly felt a deep blush rise to her cheeks. This happened each and every time he said her name. No matter how rarely it happened.

"G-Gaara-sama…… Gomen Nasai……" She trailed off, staring at her feet.

Temari, the blonde, looked up at Gaara who was standing in the doorway.

"Gaara. Tell Kita-chan she can't go." She whined.

Gaara glared at Temari, "Let her do whatever she wants."

He then turned back to Kitato.

"And you better not be." He narrowed his eyes, "Because you know I kill cowards."

She was stunned for a moment. Until she clenched her fists and found her voice.

"I'm not a coward. I'll show you." She held his gaze before walking out.

Later that night…

"Tema-chan?"

"Hm? What is it, Kita-chan?" Temari looked up from her book.

Kitato leaned against the doorframe and sighed.

"…I'm leaving…"

A moment of silence.

"What?!"

Kitato nodded, "I already told Kankuro-kun. But… I haven't got to Gaara-sama yet. Do… Do you know where he is…?"

Temari thought a moment, and then shook her head.

"No. Sorry…"

Kitato smiled sadly, "It may be for the best then…"

Temari put her book down, stood up, and walked over to her and hugged her.

"Don't get into too much trouble, Kita-chan. Alright?"

Kitato sniffled slightly and hugged back as she started to cry.

"I…I d-don't wanna…g-go now!" she cried into Temari's shoulder.

Temari frowned and pulled her off, looking her in the eyes.

"You. Are. Going. You're not a coward, remember?" she asked comfortingly.

Kitato nodded slightly, "I-I know….but…"

"No buts! Now go! Before I lose my supportive mood." She smirked.

Kitato nodded again, "G…Goodbye!" and ran out the door.

As she ran towards the main door, she suddenly stopped, stunned.

She looked down to her feet. Which were held fast with…Sand.

She instantly looked up at the doorway, to see Gaara standing there.

"D-did you…need something…G-Gaara-sama…?" Kitato asked nervously.

Gaara just glared.

Kitato shifted slightly, trying to free herself from the sand, "Ano…..G-Gaara-sama…Y-your sand…."

"I know."

She looked up at him, confused, "But…...Th-then why….?"

He just glared.

"Gomen Nasai…..I won't leave if you don't want me t-" She began nervously.

"I never said that." He responded instantly, in a monotone.

She flinched slightly, "Then why-"

"Because." He said in the same monotone, "I needed proof."

Kitato looked utterly confused, until it dawned on her. As it did, her eyes grew wide and her face flushed.

She shook her head slightly, staring at him, "Gomen…..Gomen Nasai, G-Gaara-sama…I-I…."

Gaara narrowed his eyes at her, "You what…?"

She squeezed her eyes shut and put her hands together, making her all famous phasing-sign.

"Gomen Nasai! Ai-Shite– " She began until her jutsu activated, phasing her to the outskirts of Sunagakure.

She fell to her knees, and began sobbing.

"I'm…. I'm sorry……Gaara-sama…..I…I love you….Please don't be mad….Please don't be……." She whispered, hurt, through her tears.


End file.
